


Blood slave

by LexiNeganGrey97



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiNeganGrey97/pseuds/LexiNeganGrey97
Summary: His new goal was England specifically York had heard that a large number of humans were still hiding there but these humans were not normal had learned to defend themselves against vampires by hunting them one by one and that had aroused Ivar's curiosity.
Relationships: Freydis/Ivar (Vikings), Heahmund & Ubbe (Vikings), Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk/Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to all this, but frustrated love for these two led me to this.  
> hope u like..

In the year 800 the Vampires had conquered the world.  
when they began to appear, Humans saw that they were dangerous and indeed they were, declared war on them but vampires were stronger, no weapon seemed to harm them for their immortality.  
With the war won the vampires managed to exercise a dictatorship class on humans by turning them into slaves.  
The cause of the war was the legendary vampire Ragnar Lothbrok tired of the way humans treated the other species decided that it was time for the dominant species to claim the world and he did so, becoming the king of his species.

Ragnar and his family lived in the great kingdom of Kattegat where they had their imposing palace and numerous monuments in honor of the legendary vampire.  
The wife of the 𝗔𝘀𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴 royal family was noted for her beauty and for being the first immortal witch, who used to be half human half witch after having her last child, Ragnar converted her leaving her as an immortal witch.  
𝗕𝗷ö𝗿𝗻 the firstborn and one of the king's favorite children, was tall blond, his blue eyes highlighted his total beauty and was the strongest of his brothers.  
𝗨𝗯𝗯𝗲 the second son, apparently equal to his father as well as in values, strong in many aspects and lover of Peace among his people.  
𝗛𝘃𝗶𝘁𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗸 only a few years less than Ubbe, was passionate about the theft of gold and the many women who went through his rooms.  
𝗦𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗱 still trying to find something that really excites him in addition to the rivalry with his younger brother.  
𝗜𝘃𝗮𝗿 the youngest son of the king and the queen's favorite, her beauty stood out like that of her mother, her legs had suffered the curse of a powerful witch who had left him crippled condemned to crawl from birth but that did not prevent you from conquering more territories than all his brothers, he was the most intelligent of all because of his strategies he managed to beat many enemies who tried to invade them.  
His new goal was England specifically York had heard that a large number of humans were still hiding there but these humans were not normal had learned to defend themselves against vampires by hunting them one by one and that had aroused Ivar's curiosity.

\---------------------------------

Ragnar's sons had their own kingdoms, each had their own problems with them, Bjorn was not interested in governing despite having one of the largest cities,he preferred to travel, travel the world, meet different places and women.  
Ubbe was one of the fairest rulers with his people, even with humans, looking for a balance between both species but that was a dream too big, both species hated each other, His father always told him that seeking peace with humans is a loss of time.  
Hvitserk simply enjoyed the pleasures of governing and being able to sleep with whomever he wanted even though he and Ubbe were in love with the same slave.  
Sigurd was not made to govern and lost all of his father's confidence because of that, Ragnar had handed him one of his best cities to govern and Sigurd made the worst mistake, turning all the humans in that city into vampires who planned a rebellion to kill him and claim that city as his own, getting Ragnar to intervene by killing them all.  
He completely lost confidence in Sigurd condemning him to live with him in his palace so that he would not rule again until he learned how to do it.  
Ivar hated humans in such a way that he sucked every last drop of blood from each of his slaves, In his Kingdom, humans were exploited by working twice and resting less.  
It was he who surprised them all the most, having everything against him including his father who always doubted him, managed to rule more cities than all his brothers together, defeating vampires much stronger and older than him with very well planned strategies, achievement the recognition of all even of enemy Vampires who were very surprised by everything he had achieved.

Ragnar after a very long time managed to recognize him by naming him the new leader of his army since Bjorn was no longer interested could not think of anyone better than Ivar.


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you that Heahmund is younger in this story would be about 30 years old and it would look like Jonathan rhys meyers in Match point, throughout history becomes the Heahmund we all know.

(Iɴ Kᴀᴛᴛᴇɢᴀᴛ)

Ivar had been preparing for his trip to England for a week, he needed to check the ships and his army.  
When everything was ready to leave, Ivar could not hide his emotion, he had a feeling that this trip was going to be very interesting, breaking these strange humans who thought they could fight a higher race would be fun.

They were about to set sail when their brother Hvitserk came running to the ship.

"Wait for me Ivar I'll go with you!"

"No, forget it. I have been preparing this trip for a week, I will not carry loads, I will also keep all the gold and humans I find ... so no."

"You know I'm not interested in Gold or humans, I just want to leave before Ubbe tells me how I have to govern my city, escape and I came here when I heard you were going on a trip today, take me with you little brother! I promise you that I don't even you'll know I'm here ... please! "  
Hvitserk clung to his younger brother's arm to try to convince him, making a slight desperate pout.

"You're a nuisance but that's fine, you'll have to do everything I tell you why I'm in charge, okay?"

"Sure! As you say boss!"

His younger brother could not avoid a sideways smile at the nickname. With everything this resolved they set off for York.

\------------

(Iɴ Yᴏʀᴋ) 

The South Watcher had seen a considerably large fleet of ships and vampires, they were too many to face if they did not run away it would be the end for all could die or worse still become the slaves of those beasts, he ran to his general to warn him.

“General Heahmund we have to go! Too many of them are going to kill us! "

"You don't have to be scared. We've already killed many of those bloodsuckers, these won't be different."

"Don't you understand sir, their ships have the flag of the Lothbrocks are at least 40 ships full of those bloodsucks, we have never faced so many"

Hearing the name Lothbrock his blood warmed up and his anger only increased after all, it was the fault of that damn vampire Ragnar Lothbrock that the humans were humiliated and enslaved, he hoped his revenge would take a little more time he needed to prepare although Sooner or later this day would come.

" How is it possible? We don't leave any of those monsters alive to talk about us… I don't understand how we get to the Lothbrock ears. ”

One of the men Heahmund was talking to before they were interrupted was trembling in his place when he decided to speak.

“General I'm sorry I let one escape last time… I was covered in blood and had red eyes although I was hurt I was afraid he would kill me so I let him go on a ship, I'm sorry !! "

Heahmund turned to the completely enraged man and couldn't help shouting in his face.

" You're an Idiot!!! You condemned us all for your cowardice!  
We were fine living in hiding now that they know about us, is over if we don't think about something right now, death will be your least problem! "

the watchman showed Heahmund the map on which he had marked the enemy ships and a possible island where they could take refuge until these monsters left York.

“Alfred, that makes you think they will leave if they don't find us? If they heard of us they will not stop until they meet us, they can also smell or feel us at a considerable distance from what we know, in any case we knew that this day would come someday ... we have to prepare to fight, the holy water and the stakes are in the church, let others know and let's meet in the church to make a plan. ”

"Heahmund but we need you to bless more water we don't have enough for so many of them"

"Well then there is no time to lose, as far as we know your ships will be ashore in approximately 30 minutes .."

Heahmund and his men rushed to go to the church where they were all gathered waiting for them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of minutes all ships were already anchored on the coast of York.

The army was impatient watching in all directions in search of these strange humans who seemed to have disappeared, they could not see them but if they felt them and that made Ivar suspect a possible trap, these humans were not as idiots as he expected, so he took action separating his army to explore the place and get to know the enemy territory better.  
Ivar sent Hvitserk with some of his men to a large white church in the middle of the big city, there would have to be some human, there had heard that humans used to enter these temples looking for their God to save them from any evil, a great mistake since their God had abandoned them a long time ago.

Suddenly he heard a rumble, coming from the church where were his men and his brother, it seems that they were burning alive or something like that they were howling in pain when they opened the doors of the church running to try to escape, behind them were a few humans with shields, swords ¿ and stakes? as they knew about the stakes,Ivar wondered, He was not going to let them get away with his, used all his speed, his strength and killed ah almost all humans, tearing their throats and draining all the blood from their body, Ivar fell to the floor already that his legs could not stand plus his own weight, he was covered from head to toe with the blood of these lower beings when suddenly an arrow was stuck in his invalid leg, when he looked up he saw how a human army approached them, he threw a ax that was on the ground to the man who shot the arrow and began to laugh like a madman, all humans stopped dead when he saw it was as if they were seeing the devil himself.  
With all the attention on the, Ivar I shout to all words in his tongue watching as they trembled with fear.

" Don´t you know who I am? You can't kill me! Don´t you know who I am? I am Ivar, the boneless! "

The army of Ivar had returned, ah full speed killing all the humans who crossed their path, they were killed one by one until they surrendered the last ones left and knelt on the ground asking for mercy ah except for one who was still,fighting with all his strength and killing several vampires along the way, that left Ivar surprised not only by the strength of this man but also by his beautiful face covered in blood just like his own, they helped him straighten, he yelled at his men who didn't kill him and who held him in his place when he approached them offered him the sword of the man covered in blood, Ivar took it and dropped it on the chest and neck of the man looking directly into his eyes, he really hoped that he began to tremble or cry for his life but instead the human shouted directly into his face.

“SUCK BLOOD! "

Ivar couldn't help laughing at him, grabbing the man's chin dangerously approached his face just a few inches apart, he didn't break eye contact or his smile when he spoke.

"Human," he said in a mocking tone, because he already knew what this man would expect him to have when he got home for the moment, he would have to control it since he had gone mad trying to escape from those who held him firmly throwing curses and kicked to all sides, Ivar with the already filled pasciencia took him from the hair pulling his head back for better access, nailed his fangs making him scream in pain and sucking his blood until he fainted in his arms, ordered them to take him to his ship main and that they collected everything of value that they find in this place before finally returning to Kattegat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the next one is my favorite so far, I know that my English isn't very good but I hope you can enjoy it!

Heahmund woke up chained to the mast of a ship, with a severe headache, his body weighed as if he were asleep.  
everying he remembers is that one sucks blood and the bite on his neck, when he finally opened his eyes, he seeing with afraid and frustrated how they sucked their the blood to few remaining survivors of his army and as his own neck burned.

Ivar seeing his precious human awake he don't hesitate to crawl up to him with his best smile, his eyes were still scarlet red, he got close enough until his breath collided with the cheek of the other, who tried uselessly to get away from him , was very anxious to talk to this strange human who had fought so hard, he had killed several of his people and the best thing was that he was not afraid, no human had been so close to him without trembling, crying or begging for his life but this man It was so different.

“Hi my name is Ivar Lothbrok, what's ur name? "

"I know who u are ...  
Why did you come to England? Our lands are good in crops and animals but what does that do if you only feed on innocent people, damn phenomena!"

Ivar's smile disappeared being replaced by a frowned, he was just trying to be kind and this human is believed with some right to speak to him in that tone and what is worse still to insult him, he took it by the hair pulling it back sharply earning a Sore groan of the man exposing his neck, the one that had bitten hours before and still bleeding a little, brought his face to the opposite colliding his noses, glaring at him.

"Listen to me ,stupid human you are my slave now, you belong to me, you will only refer to me as Master Ivar and you will answer all my questions without complaints, so that you know, you are only alive why you are as beautiful as a doll ....  
Now, what's ur name? "

Heahmund just wanted to send this despicable being to hell but he didn't have enough strength to bear the consequences and something in Ivar's eyes told him that there would be consequences if he didn't respond.

"Heahmund ..."

"Heah-mund" repeated savoring each letter.  
“A beautiful name… maybe it's a silly question but have you ever had another owner besides me?”

Heahmund's patience had reached its limit.  
(How the hell can this monster think someone can dominate me? Heahmund thought)  
“You aren’t my owner and you never will be, I only belong to God”

Ivar had been observing all the time that strange necklace with a cross around his neck, he knew that humans communicated with his God through that thing, that made him angry, Heahmund now belonged to him and would use the necklace that Ivar he thinks it's appropriate for him, but not this , he ripped the collar from his human's neck and disgustedly threw it into the sea seeing how Heahmund shouted things in his language that he did not fully understand, he took it by the chin to see him the eyes, smiling at him with cynicism.

"Heahmund you belong to me, I am your owner now and I don't want you to wear that ugly necklace again. I have a better one prepared for you in your new home. I'm sure you'll love it."

“The will of God will fall on you, damn blood suck, you will regret everything you are doing on the day of the final judgment and I AM NOT SLAVE OF ANYONE!

The insolent slave had dared to shout in his face and that was enough for Ivar, since he slapped him hard enough to turn his face to the side leaving him stunned.

“DON'T SHOUT AT ME AGAIN SLAVE! If you keep doing this the hard way, you will regret it a lot, I have many punishments in mind for you, just wait a little longer. ”

He approached to lick Heahmund's blood-filled face and he was paralyzed, Ivar was filling his entire cheek with spit and felt one of the wounds on his face burn on contact with his tongue a few seconds passed and it didn't hurt more, it was as if it never he would have hurt himself, now Ivar was licking his lips insistently, he couldn't take it anymore so he turned his head.

"Okay, I got it, you don't have to continue with this, I'll behave ..."

Getting away from Heahmund was really difficult especially because his dick that he didn't usually feel was hardening, it was hot as he had never been before, he didn't know he had this human that caused so much impact on him but he liked it, he was a few inches away when He replied.

"I will stop when I want to do it, Heahmund cannot give me orders but I am glad that you already know what your place is."

This blood sucker is crazy if he thinks I will obey him, I will find a way to escape even if it is the last thing, Heahmund thought.

" as you say Ivar ..."

" master. "

" What? "

" call me master Ivar"

"As you say master Ivar ..." he said showing his teeth.

" Good boy.."

———————

A few hours later

They reached the coast of Kattegat, formed a line with the new slaves except for Heahmund who already had an owner and was next to him.  
The other slaves trembled, they didn't know what they would expect, they felt unprotected without their weapons and had never had to go through this before.  
On the other,Ivar he wanted to sell his slaves,the highest bidder would take them and of course his father was free to choose the slave who wanted a gift from him.

Heahmund had moved away a little from Ivar, he didn't like having that blood sucker so close.  
Alfred managed to get away from the other slaves and be able to approach Heahmund, taking him by the arm in a gesture of despair murmuring in the ear of the opposite.

"Heahmund, how will we get out of here? They killed all, only 20 left, including you… we have to do something… ”

“Calm down Alfred is not the time for you to panic, don't worry we'll find a way to… -”

In the blink of an eye, Ivar pushed Alfred forcing him to the ground, placed himself behind Heahmund, circling his waist with his arms with his chin on his shoulder.

“Will they find a way of that , Heahmund? To escape from here? There's no way I let you escape from me ...  
and you slave who gave you permission to talk to him? It seems you want to die early ... ”

"Wait .. we were just talking, you don't need to ..-"

Ivar interrupted Heahmund "I don't remember giving you permission to get away from me and talk to this crap ... recognize what your is place slave !! "

An enraged Heahmund lashed out at Ivar, hitting him in the face with his elbow to get him away, once free of the other man's arms, the human ran to the ship and launched himself by his sword that was there.

I can't reach his sword why Ivar had crawled at him like a snake at incredible speed and one of his hands tightened around Heahmund's ankle, pulling and forcing him to the floor.  
He landed on the ground letting out a noise of frustration, Ivar climbed on top of him, immobilized him and tilted his face dangerously close to the other man, his eyes had turned red, the fury reflected on them, his fangs protruding from his lips, Heahmund was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

After having bitten him in the neck strong enough to make the human groan in pain, he ordered his soldiers to take him to his playroom, they had put a metal necklace around his neck, he was chained to the wall , on his knees and naked.  
Heahmund was dizzy from lack of blood and trembling for the first time in his life, he was afraid of what was going to happen to him for tempting his luck so much, the cold of the room helped him to hide his fear but he was not calm especially because he could listening to the footsteps of someone approaching the door of that room, he imagined that it was Ivar it was clear that this was not his true punishment  
not with the expression that bloodsucker observed when he ordered that he be brought here.

When the door opened, he heard the loud laugh of Ivar walking towards him in slow steps with his crutch, when he reached his side he observed him with mockery, pulling his hair backwards forcing him to stretch his neck up painfully, while they stared at each other The human did not look away despite everything, but his face betrayed how tired he was.

"I see that the lack of blood in your body is finally affecting you ..."

He had gotten closer to being at the level of Heahmund's face enjoying seeing some fear in him and he had very good reasons to be afraid him knew that he would not get out of this without appropriate punishment, no human would have dared to challenge him, much less to hitting him would have killed them before they even thought of doing something like that, he already had adequate punishment.  
He released Heahmund and walked over to his huge toy rack choosing one of his favorite whips, the braided leather whip, he smiled to himself he would very much enjoy watching his beautiful slave suffer for his misbehavior.

Heahmund had followed Ivar with his eyes and was horrified.  
When he was brought into the room he was so weak and disoriented that he had not had time to see her better but now that he had turned his head he was seeing part of the room, it was a torture chamber.  
His pride and personality were about to condemn him, he could barely stay awake, he was very weak and hungry.  
He needed to try to stop this bloodsucker because if he received more blows there would be no turning back and he could not move, much less escape.

" please wait"

Ivar had already returned to his side watching him very amused and somewhat surprised, the human was not expected to have the strength to speak, much less with politeness.

" I listen well? Did you just say please? ”

"Yes .."

The vampire delighted observing the beautiful body of his human and his face, he had so many emotions, he wanted to appear submissive in order to escape the situation but Ivar would not give him more opportunities this time he would make him pay.  
He took the human's face in his hand and turned him to look him in the eye, he just wanted to humiliate him one more time.

"say please again"

"Please ... can we talk?"

"Now you want to talk ?! After disrespecting me! And in front of my people! Punishing you is the only way you will understand that you cannot oppose me… ”

The vampire had exploded in rage and that apparently took the slave by surprise, who startled himself and then tried to hide his fear by looking elsewhere.

"I ... now I get it .. you really don't have to do this .."

"Oh what is this now Heahmund? Are you afraid? Are you afraid of not knowing what I will do with you? ”

"It is not fear ... I just want to talk to you"

"Well but it's too late Heahmund I got tired of talking now we will do it my way"

When Heahmund was going to reply, he experienced a severe pain in his back that made him scream and tried to escape but his arms were chained to the ground, he did not move and he experienced an unbearable burning in his upper back, he was bleeding.

"Now I am going to spank you six times and you will have to count otherwise I will spank you over and over again until you do ... understand?"

Heahmund was trying to process everything that was happening to him, his back ached like hell and he had not know how to stop this but he was sure he couldn't take 5 more lashes.  
Ivar had already lost patience with his slave so he couldn't help but yell at him.

" HEAHMUND,ACCOUNT! "

The human, not wanting to make things worse or seem weak, replied in the strongest voice he could.

" One "

Ivar flogged him again but this time he used more force, cut the skin instantly and made the human bite his lips to avoid screaming but the pain was unbearable when he spoke.

"T-two .."

The whip digs into his flesh again, leaving another trail of blood and an excruciating burn.

" three.!!"

I scream in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Four!!"

Tears ran down his cheeks since he couldn't bear so much pain he was sobbing when he spoke.

"F-five"

The last one was the worst it was as if he had been saving all that strength for the end, Heahmund could barely speak in a whisper.

" six"

Ivar could hear him clearly and he rushed to hold Heahmund before of that he crashed to the ground, his body had fallen exhausted , the human was completely unconscious in his arms, The vampire decided to release his arms and neck destroying the chains but His back would not stop bleeding and the temptation to lick all the blood was enormous, so he called on his soldiers to that heal the wound and cover it with bandages.

“Your majesty, wouldn't it be better if you licked his wounds? It's bleeding a lot ... and it won't stop. "

"Dammit! They cannot stop a simple bleeding, I will only heal one of the wounds, the others will have to heal on their own. ”

A part of Ivar only wanted to try more of this delicious blood but he would not let his slave get away with curing him completely so he dropped to the ground and then crawled to the body of the human, at that moment he could better appreciate the beautiful body that was in front of him the entire time.  
He had been so angry with his slave that he didn't even realize how well formed his body was, he couldn't help but slide his hand up to that beautiful ass and massage it a little as he leaned towards his back to lick one of the wounds that most was bleeding.

After making sure his slave was okay, he ordered his soldiers to make sure they give him food and water as soon as he wakes up and they also had to make sure to give him a bath and then leave him locked in his room and chained in his bed until he returns. .

Ivar went with his typical smile to the great hall where his father looked forward to him.

—————————————-

Ragnar was anxiously waiting for his youngest son in the great hall.  
Her smile widened to see him walk through the doors, he spoke loud and clear and could not hide his emotion.

“Welcome son! "

Ivar approached his father with a small smile, he was still worried about his recent discoveries, he needed to talk to his father about it as soon as possible.

"Father.."

Aslaug appeared behind Ivar without being seen and hugged his son as tightly as he could, while distributing kisses everywhere, that embarrassed him a little as he was no longer a child, however his mother continued to treat him as such.

"Quiet mom ... I'm not a child anymore and I'm immortal nothing can kill me ... you don't have to worry .."

“If I have to, you are my child! Also I had a horrible dream while you were in that place .. ”

"It was just a dream, Mom, I'm here ... although perhaps you are not mistaken ... your dream had to do with humans? "

"Yes darling ... how did you know?"

Ragnar feel jealousy , getting up and going to hug his son, causing Ivar to growl and try to escape but he was not stronger than his old father even if he tried.

"Father let me go! I need to discuss something important with you .. "

"You hug your mother and you don't me?That's not right and you know it .. "

“ Damn Dad! "

"Is this how you speak to your father and your king?"

Aslaug ended her husband's nonsense by distancing him from her son.

"Ragnar is enough, stay away from my son, he has something important to tell us .."

"Your son? I remind you that he is also my son .. ”

Ivar was getting tired of this nonsense and was very serious when speaking.

"This is important ... humans know too much about us..”

"What are you talking about Ivar? All they have to know is that we are just a superior species. ”

"I had casualties among my men, they murdered about sixty of our own ..."

Saying he was impressed was little Ragnar couldn't process what he was hearing.

" What? sixty of ours? It isn't possible… they cannot kill us! ”

“Apparently if they can… they knew very well what they were doing, they planned a strategy to fight us and they knew our weaknesses… I wonder how is it possible?”

"Wait a second ... our weaknesses? What do you mean?"

"They knew about the holy water and also about the stakes ..."

" That's impossible! There is a traitor of our race because there is no way that any human knows anything about it !! "

Ragnar had become enraged, destroying the things around him until he could calm down and face his son again.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened in York"

"The rumors were apparently true ... only humans lived there, were never enslaved, and knew how to defend themselves."

"This is incredible ... I never heard any of those rumors but tell me, how many humans were they?"

"About one hundred and twenty too many to be free ... it doesn't make sense ... they were very well equipped with swords and armor, the armor did not do them much good the truth but their swords were bathed in holy water .."

Aslaug was pale her dream became a vision she had seen everything, her instinct forced her to speak.

"Where's Hvitserk? He's fine?"

"It's fine even though they attacked him but ... how did you know?

" What did they do to him? ”

"It was a surprise attack, Hvitserk was in the front he didn't see it coming, they threw buckets full of holy water at him and at sixty of our soldiers .."

"I'll go see how he is with permission."

Aslaug hurriedly retired to meet his son, while Ragnar was indignant trying to process everything, he was serious in talking to his son.

"Tell me ... did you kill them all?"

"We kill most ,we only let nineteen of them live, I brought them to question them and those who don'y serve you can kill them."

"You did very well Ivar, we have many to interrogate, we will torture them over and over again if necessary until they speak."

"They were scared to death I don't even think it necessary to torture them, they will speak for themselves you can believe me."

"But if they were willing to defend themselves it is because they don't fear us as they should .."

"They saw almost all their friends die I don't think they want to die, besides you know the humans are cowards they will say whatever it takes to save their ass they don't mind condemning the rest of their species .."

"If that's true, they have never changed in all these years ... but I think we can take it easier, you need to rest and I need to process all of this .."

"I understand that you need time, but there were one hundred and twenty free humans, that amount does not compare with ours, but if they could live in hiding for so long, there may be more like them ..."

"If you're right ... these damn humans are a headache! Tell your soldiers to bring me the survivors, I will take care of the rest, you can go to rest it was a long journey.. "

"Okay ... by the way when you finish the interrogations you can choose who you want, it is a gift from me if you are interested .."

Ragnar smiled at his son despite everything, his son knows him very well, he was going to want to unload all this rage with one of them.

"Thanks, but tell me can I choose more than one?"

"Haha you can keep them all if you want they are your property now, I told you one because I assumed you would want to kill the rest."

"I will kill many of them but those who adapt may survive."

"If perhaps they do .."

And with a knowing smile, Ivar left the great hall to go to his room, he needed a good bath and see his favorite slave to relax after such a long journey.


End file.
